


Extra Cream

by Devereauxs_Disease



Series: Cannibal Coffee [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Bev is going to get fired if she doesn't stop, Hannibal is a courtly nerd, M/M, Will is a horny graham cracker, birthday fic, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-29 23:14:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8509297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devereauxs_Disease/pseuds/Devereauxs_Disease
Summary: A birthday fic for the stupendous Victorine, who wanted a sequel to my coffee shop AU.It's been two weeks and Will is getting frustrated with how slowly Hannibal is courting him. Good thing he's got a friend like Bev to help/ruin everything!





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [victorine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/victorine/gifts).



         “You’re telling me it’s been two weeks and you still haven’t touched Hot Hannibal’s cock?” Bev gaped at Will as she made change for a very stunned grandmotherly type. Will’s mouth dropped open, eyes wide. He pointed at the shell-shocked customer. Bev spared her a small smile. “Sorry ma’am, but my friend has been in love with this guy for like a year, finally started dating him, and now he tells me he’s stuck on first base!”

         The lady nodded, fixing Will with a sympathetic smile. “Performance issues?”

         Beverly beamed as Will’s mouth thinned into a tight line.

         “Your cocoa will be ready over there, ma’am,” he said through gritted teeth, a rigid arm pointing her to the end of the counter. He turned to Beverly and hissed, “I hate you.”

         “You should hate him, what the fuck is up with this dude?” Bev glanced at another customer. “Welcome to Mizumono, can you hang on for a sec?”

         She turned back to Will.

         “Seriously, I’m thinking we have to change his name from Hot Hannibal to Professor Blue Balls.”

         Will shoved Beverly to the side, face aflame. “I’m sorry for the delay what can I get you?”

         “I’ll have a vanilla latte please and a blue ball – UH I MEAN BLUEBERRY scone.” The woman wouldn’t look at him as she thrust a twenty in his direction. Will glared at Bev, willing her head to explode. It never worked, but he had faith that if he just kept practicing…

         “Thank you ma’am, here’s your change.” Will defaulted into his customer service voice, trying his best to smile.

         “Keep it. I’m, uh, sorry.” The woman bustled away.

         “Dude! Did you just get a pity tip?” Bev giggled as she grabbed a scone for the woman.

         “Just make the goddamn drinks, I’ll deal with the customers,” Will grumbled, his cheeks and ears still felt hot.

         “That’s a good idea,” Bev said, as she slipped by him. “I don’t think you’d know what to do with hot milk at this point.”

         Will closed his eyes and tried not to think about choking Bev to death with the counter rag. Instead, he turned to the next customer, tried his best not to scowl.

         In truth, he had loved every second of his time with Hannibal. They talked about philosophy and Will’s plans to complete his master’s; held hands by Hannibal’s fireplace while sipping mulled wine; walked with arms linked in the dog park, breaking the connection only to toss a tennis ball or two; and they had kissed. Small tentative pecks when in public, a slow languid melding of mouths in apartments, and a frantic gnashing and pawing on a few blissful occasions.

         But every time things started looking, well, up – Hannibal had disentangled himself, pressed one last chaste kiss to Will’s forehead, and asked if he could perhaps see the barista tomorrow. The answer was always yes, even if Will was becoming increasingly desperate to see if the fuzzy chest beneath Hannibal’s layers was all he had imagined.

         “Hello?” Bev waved her hand in front of Will’s face. “You’ve been staring into space for like 10 minutes. I would have let you keep going, but I think you’re freaking out the customers.”

         Will ducked his head. “I was just-”

         “Thinking of a way to get Professor Blue Balls’ pants off? Me too. I have an idea-”

         “No one needs your help. I have a plan.”

         “Great, what is it?”

         “It’s to kill you and reduce my stress level at work.”

         Bev raised her brows, considering. “It’s not a terrible plan, but I don’t see how it gets you laid. Unless Professor Blue Balls has a secret murder kink?”

         “You are the worst person on earth.”

         “Please, I’m like top 100, max.”

         Hannibal walked in at his usual time, a maroon button down shirt warring with his pecs, salt and pepper beard neatly trimmed, and his hair pushed back by a pair of reading glasses. It shouldn’t be hot, but even Bev had to admit the look worked on him. She turned to Will, but the barista was busy sending the sappiest moony-eyes in the world toward Hannibal.

         When Will finally turned to meet Bev’s eye, she grinned at him wickedly. “Hello, _Professor_.”

         Will stood frozen in horror by the milk frother. Hannibal squinted at Beverly, sensing he was missing a joke. He opened his mouth to inquire, but Bev jerked from his field of vision. Will hip checked her and took her place over the cash register.

         “Welcome to Mizumono, may I take your order?” Will looked breathless and red.

         Hannibal smiled. “Yes I’d like a large cappuccino please, for here.”

         “Yes sir. That will be five-eighty-three.”

         Hannibal handed Will a twenty, but when he moved to put the change in the tip jar, Will stayed his hand.

         “Actually, we have a new policy on tipping.” Will leaned forward, eyes soft and on Hannibal’s lips. Hannibal obliged, offering Will a tender, lingering kiss. Somewhere off to the side, they could hear Bev making gagging noises.

         “I’ll make this coffee, then I’m going on break,” Will said over his shoulder, eyes still on Hannibal.

         The professor moved to their customary table in the quiet corner of the shop while Will bustled behind the swath of caffeine machinery. Will made his customary break drink first, a plain cup of drip coffee with a splash of cream. His ears turned red as he added the dairy and Bev suppressed a snicker. Soon, Will was packing espresso in the machine and pre-dusting Hannibal’s coffee cup with a sprinkle of cinnamon.

         Bev watched as Will carefully poured milk into Hannibal’s drink, biting his tongue in concentration as he created a shape. She moved closer, in time to see a perfect little heart form. Bev turned her head looking at the cappuccino before raising an eyebrow.

         “I suppose that could be a balls from this angle, but shouldn’t they be blue?”

         “I hope the steamer explodes,” Will hissed, grabbing the coffees and walking toward Hannibal. Will sat the cappuccino in front of Hannibal then blushed when Hannibal smiled, threading their fingers together as Will settled opposite him.

         “Gross,” said Beverly, a big smile on her face.

* * *

         A week later, Will was still pouring his heart out into Hannibal’s coffee and he hadn’t gotten any further. Against his better judgement, he muttered his frustrations to Bev as they cleaned the machines before closing.

         “Three weeks and your lips haven’t gone any further south? That’s just fucking cruel.” Bev stopped, considering. “Look don’t take this the wrong way but, he is older, are you sure he can even…”

         She held up a straw, before quickly bending it and making a sad face at its flaccid form. Will snorted mirthlessly.

         “Unless there’s a cucumber in his fucking pocket when I’m straddling his lap, yeah, I’d say that’s not a problem.”

          “Have you asked him what the fuck is up? Maybe he’s like Amish?”

         Will rolled his eyes. “Oh sure. How would that go? _Hey Hot Hannibal, your thoughts on Foucault are fascinating, but I was wondering when you were planning on fucking me because, honestly, my hand and I are getting sick of each other._ ”

         “Well, it looks like you could use a plan.”

         Will sighed.

         “I know I’m going to regret this.”

         Bev spun, doing a little victory dance.

         “Ok, ok, what’s the plan?”

         Bev smiled, toothy and malevolent.

         “It’s better if you don’t know,” she said, patting Will on the arm. “Close up for me, K?”

         “Bev? Bev! I CHANGED MY MIND!”

         She was already gone.

* * *

         Will knew something was wrong when Bev caught Georgia before she clocked out, slipping the girl a note. Georgia had grinned at him too brightly, it made hot cautionary nerves prick at the back of his neck. He eyed Beverly, who just fixed him with a _who, me?_ expression and immediately started working the register.

         It wasn’t until an hour in that Will realized just how screwed he was.

         “The Hot Hannibal sounds delicious. I’ll have one of those,” A man said to Will with a wink. “Are you Hannibal?”

         “Wha? Will. My name is Will,” He tapped his nametag. “Where did you?”

         “One Hot Hannibal coming up!” Bev breezed by him, heading to the espresso machine.

         “Shame,” said the man, handing Will a ten and adjusting his scarf. “I was hoping it was that kind of party.”

         “Is the Hot Hannibal gluten free?” asked the next woman in line. Will held up a finger and turned to Bev.

         “I know I wrote the board today.” His voice was just shy of hysterically high.

         “You did,” Bev nodded, “but Georgia and I thought of a new special.”

         Will abandoned the register and Bev, running for the slate that sat outside the shop.

          _Not again. Please please please._

_Fuck._

         There, on the board was written

> **Today’s Special – The Hot Hannibal:**
> 
> _A tall drink of exotic dark roast with a blend of sensual spices. It takes forever to get a splash of cream, so it better be worth it going down your throat._

         Will flung his body on the board, attempting to drag it inside while simultaneously keeping the text covered by his chest. He was going to bring the board in, use it to shatter Beverly’s skull, and then maybe just hide in the back room until the cops came. At least he had gotten to the damn thing before–

         “I take it you didn’t write the board today?”

          _FUCK._

         Will turned, face red, chalk all over his apron. Hannibal blinked as Will kicked, knocking the slate onto the sidewalk. He moved toward Hannibal, eyes wild.

         “I didn’t! I don’t- Oh god, I’m so fucking sorry.”

         “Don’t be, it sounds like a charming drink. Though it seems you may be less charmed by my courting techniques.” A smile ghosted across Hannibal’s face. He caught Will’s hand, pressing a kiss to his knuckles. “Will, I fear I must ask you an important question.”

         Will’s stomach dropped. He was finally going to murder Beverly Katz, right after Hannibal dumped him.

         “What?”

         Hannibal stepped closer, threading his hand into Will’s hair and tugging the barista close. Will tried to focus on Hannibal’s lips and not the faces of several customers and Beverly, all of whom were crowding against the window. Hannibal grabbed Will’s full attention around the time his large hand grabbed Will’s ass.

         “Do you want your Hot Hannibal to go, or shall we just clear a table and scandalize Beverly?” Hannibal purred, raising one brow.

         The kiss was slow glide of tongues, the scrape of Hannibal’s beard driving Will to distraction. Vaguely he noted cheers and cat calling muffled by storefront glass, he’d worry about that later.

         “To go,” he gasped against Hannibal’s cheek. “Right fucking now.”

         With a slight nod Hannibal, pushed back from Will, dipping to chuck the barista over his shoulder. Will laughed as Hannibal turned to the window.

         “Apologies, Beverly, but there has been a coffee emergency.” Hannibal shouted at the glass. “I find myself in desperate need of a barista.”

         Bev waved, high-fiving a customer as Hannibal carted Will away.

                                                  

* * *

         The next day Hannibal walked Will to work, stealing kisses every few steps as they strolled. Will knew he should probably be more self-conscious about the hickey on his neck and the slight hitch in his gait, but it was more fun to nuzzle into Hannibal’s shoulder than worry about if Bev was going to notice.

         “I must say, Will,” Hannibal murmured into his ear as they approached Mizumono. “Beverly is quite good at coming up with drinks.”

         With a sigh Will raised his eyes to the board:  

>           **Today’s Special – The Banged Barista:**
> 
> _A sickeningly sweet caramel latte with a sprinkle of salt, generously sprayed with whipped cream._

         He laughed. “You know, that does sound kind of good.”

         “I assure you, it was delectable.” Hannibal nipped Will’s earlobe, his voice gone rough and deep.

         Will rolled his eyes, but the smile stayed on his face. “Come in and have a coffee before you leave.”

         Hannibal twined their fingers together, squeezing briefly before opening the door for Will.

         “Oh good, you’re here!” Bev was overly cheerful. “I’ve made your coffees, so go ahead and sit at your table and I’ll bring them right over.”

         Will’s eye twitched, but he followed Hannibal to their table. Bev sauntered over with two cappuccinos, winking as she set them down and ran back to the counter. Each cappuccino had a perfect little heart in the foam. Each heart had a perfect little cock in the center.

         Hannibal smiled and took a sip. Will turned in his chair to fix Bev with a smug smile.

         “Hey, Bev?” He called. “Not bad, but for future reference it should be bigger and more to the left.”

         Will smiled when he heard Hannibal’s spit take.


End file.
